<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guardian of Humanity by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769548">The Guardian of Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas (English Ver.) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And call the gods "insects", But Gilgamesh hates them, But the gods also feare him due to his power, Crossover, Gilgamesh call the humans "mongrels", Gilgamesh is the favorite of the gods, Here we don't worship the gods, Sexually desire him, The gods desire Gilgamesh, The gods love Gilgamesh, We Worship Gilgamesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunhild was willing to do anything for humanity to survive.</p><p>And she was sure that he would fight with pleasure, not caring that he was the beloved of the gods.</p><p>After all, there was no one who hated the gods more than the one most loved by them, Gilgamesh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship Gilgamesh/Enkidu, One-sided Some Gods/Gilgamesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas (English Ver.) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guardian of Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fate doesn't belong to me, or believe me that Gilgamesh would have had a great harem of men with him being the only uke.</p><p>Shuumatsu no Valkyrie (Record of Ragnarok) does not belong to me either, or believe me that Adam would have win against Zeus (giving him a big beating) and no one would have dared to treat Jack like that (I mean he won and they complain? Humanity sucks a lot).</p><p>The beautiful GIF doesn't belong to me either, I don't even know how to do one. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>ENKIDU: CHAINS OF HEAVEN: O HUMANS, LET US RESTRAIN THE GODS</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brunhild wanted to save humanity. She wanted those beings to continue living. That they evolve. Let them grow.</p><p>Still, she understood why the gods wanted to destroy humans.</p><p>Humanity was hateful, discriminatory, envious, evil, jealous, proud, unfair, selfish, hostile, lustful, lazy, treacherous, and depraved.</p><p>Humanity was not a saint. They killed because they had different religions. They killed for whom they wanted to love. They killed just because your skin is a different color. Throughout history, humans have caused wars that kill millions. They have caused so much harm that it hurts. Humanity has made so many mistakes and many times they seem not to learn from them.</p><p>However, humanity could also be good.</p><p>Humanity could be helpful, kind, hardworking, intelligent, innovative, creative, loyal, compassionate, loving, open-minded, fair, determined, and hopeful.</p><p>Humanity was not perfect, and that made them perfect in her eyes.</p><p>After all, they were created in the image of the gods and there was no one less perfect than those who consider themselves perfect.</p><p>But humanity was different.</p><p>They don't get stuck, if they have to turn around to reach their goal, they will. They do not give up if there is no longer a path, they will make the path themselves if necessary. They are ambitious, always looking to improve and improve as the day goes by. Mankind has shown how incredible they can be, even without the help of the gods. They don't need the gods to keep going.</p><p>Meanwhile, the gods remain the same. Millions of years pass and nothing changes. They do not grow. Do not believe. They stay doing exactly the same and with the same monotony of every day. And they are just as proud, bloody, and evil as humans. The gods do not have that motor that pushes them to do more. In her eyes, humanity was better than those who claim to rule the universe.</p><p>Humanity was beautiful as well as ugly.</p><p>It was peace as well as tranquility.</p><p>Humanity was just that, human.</p><p>And there was someone who saw them like that.</p><p>Someone who could see and understand the brilliance that humanity had.</p><p>And that person was the most loved by the gods, Gilgamesh of Uruk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gilgamesh, the great half-god and half-human king born from the union between the king of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and the goddess Rimat-Ninsun.</p><p>He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital of ancient Mesopotamia in B.C.</p><p>Gilgamesh is a supreme and transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no one else in the world can match him.</p><p>He was the King of Heroes.</p><p>The one who possessed all things in the world, whose history is recorded in the oldest epic poem of mankind, the Epic of Gilgamesh, which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats. He is driven to fulfill his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu.</p><p>His title, King of Heroes, is not intended to call him a king who is a hero, but rather implies that he is the king over all heroes. He is the oldest hero of humanity, the origin of all myths and the model on which heroes are based, so his story is copied within the mythologies of all the countries of the world. The heroes of various myths are derived from his legend.</p><p>Although there are numerous kings with titles such as the King of Knights or the King of Conquerors, he is the only one in all heaven and earth crowned with the title of King of all Heroes.</p><p>Born and designed to connect rising humans and fading gods.</p><p>He was sent to secure the humans and bind the land that was slowly leaving the Age of Gods.</p><p>He was a being that embodied the two sets of life forms, with the blood of those who had ruled and the blood of those who would rule from there. He would be the last neutral party capable of discerning their respective faults, judging from his respective position.</p><p>During his childhood, he loved the gods rather than humanity, but the gods created Enkidu at that time to punish the arrogant king.</p><p>Enkidu watched the young Gilgamesh, but could not understand the need to punish such a kind and ideal king who was praised and loved by his subjects. There could be no flaw that required correction, and the only problem was that he did not submit to the gods even if he respected them. Enkidu was forced to admit that the gods had been correct when he saw the boy turn into a young man. Gilgamesh quickly began to put himself first before his people, and they lamented the change of that great king. Even the gods were surprised by this great change.</p><p>The reason was simply that he had been born with the conclusion already drawn, existing independently as a being neither fully divine nor human. He acquired the characteristics of both, so his field of vision reached even beyond what the gods could comprehend. His overwhelming power generated overwhelming isolation, but his strength from himself prevented him from abandoning his reign or fleeing the mission imposed upon him.</p><p>By reversing the gods and loving humanity, he decided to follow the path to its conclusion by depositing the gods and hating humanity.</p><p>He became the greatest and richest king on Earth, who eventually acquired all the treasures in the world. Uruk became an unprecedented prosperous place, and Gilgamesh was considered so powerful that even the gods could not ignore his existence.</p><p>This was shown when a goddess, Ishtar, the goddess of fertility, fell in love with Gilgamesh and proposed to the perfect king. Gilgamesh rejected her at once because he knew that she was unfaithful, cruel and corrupting of all men. She was furious, feeling that he had insulted her, and turned to her father, the god Anu, for revenge.</p><p>Ishtar begged him to unleash the Bull of Heaven.</p><p>The beast of the gods caused seven years of starvation and destruction on earth.</p><p>Working together, Gilgamesh and Enkidu defeated him after binding him with the <em>Chains of Heaven</em>, causing the dark clouds that covered the world to vanish and thus saving the earth from the flood.</p><p>Ishtar's reputation was once again crushed, and her fury did not diminish. She asked for them to be killed for the sin of killing a beast of the gods with the body of a human. Her request was granted, and Enkidu, created by the gods, could not defy the decree and had to pay.</p><p>For the gods loved Gilgamesh, the creation that they considered perfect. And Anu was not willing to kill Gilgamesh for his daughter, neither were the other gods. So, they decided that Enkidu was the one will receive the punishment.</p><p>Enkidu slowly weakened and returned to the clay, while Gilgamesh clung desperately to the crumbling clod in his arms. He was angry about this, believing that he was the one who deserved retribution if necessary. Enkidu tried to calm him down by telling Gilgamesh that he was just one of the many treasures in Gilgamesh's collection, that he would find countless more in time. Instead, Gilgamesh stated:</p><p>"<em>You have courage. Only you have such value. I hereby declare: In this whole world, only one will be my friend. Therefore, for all eternity, his value will not change.</em>"</p><p>Enkidu returned to his original state afterward, leaving nothing behind but the thunderous cry of Gilgamesh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And Gilgamesh could never forgive the gods.</p><p>He could never forgive the fact that Enkidu was killed and that he was not punished.</p><p>In a world where he was extremely powerful, only Enkidu proved to be his equal.</p><p>Enkidu was his best friend, his partner and brother.</p><p>Enkidu held extremely high value in Gilgamesh's eyes. A value that Gilgamesh believed that not even all of his treasures together could surpass. Before his eyes, his treasures were just sludge next to the value Enkidu had.</p><p>Enkidu didn't make him feel alone.</p><p>And his death was something for wich he never forgave the gods.</p><p>And Gilgamesh hates Ishtar even more.</p><p>His hatred is such that if he ever met her again, he would unleash the full power of the <strong>Enuma Elish</strong> of <strong>Ea</strong> upon her.</p><p>Gilgamesh's hatred of the gods is indeed one that surpasses his contempt for humanity.</p><p>He will kill Ishtar if she appears before him, but he will not hesitate to kill any other god who appears before him.</p><p>The gods know that they lost all the love and respect that Gilgamesh once had for them.</p><p>Therefore, Brunhild was sure that there was no one else in the world with the desire to kill at least one god other than Gilgamesh, the favorite of the gods.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gilgamesh was born as a guardian of humanity, so it is his duty to lay the foundations for the future civilization of the planet.</p><p>He is the judge of humanity, he is an observer and sentencing is in his core, punishment personified and unmoved by human values.</p><p>He lives by the ideal that later became the Code of Ur-Nammu and the Code of Hammurabi, which is a law for humans to prosecute.</p><p>He had been raised by the gods to secure humanity for them, but he did not fulfill his role.</p><p>He first considered his own wishes, and controlled the kingdom as a person. He rejected the gods as something from a bygone age, telling them that he will obey and respect them and at the same time telling them to be destroyed. He believed that they lost their positions through their own actions the moment they brought him into the world.</p><p>Although he was created for a specific purpose, he had no disdain for the artificial fabrication of life for the factor of being used by the gods, and although all his cells were designed before birth, he was born from his mother's womb as a normal human. Therefore, he was "born" and "created" at the same time. It does not matter if a being is an animal or a puppet, since all life is created through the intentions of the parents. He was created by predecessors like all living beings, the only difference is that his predecessor was the planet, the gods.</p><p>While he was designed as a conduit for the gods, he became the tip of the spear that ended the old age. He decided upon reaching adulthood that he would not live as a king ruling his people, but would act as a storm to rebuke them. Ignoring the will of the gods, he ruled Uruk because it was worth something. Gathering and seizing whatever he wanted, the nation and the people were his for the sake of judging them. He regards humanity as the epitome of ingenuity, but says it lacks a shared standard. It is for this reason that humanity continues to present new advances, and the reason why an absolute standard is indispensable. It required someone human who is more than human and who belongs to the gods without being a god. It simply would have taken a human to rule and a god to threaten, but the gods never understood even in the end. To better become this absolute standard, he collected all the treasures of the world and judged the worth of humanity.</p><p>Enkidu believed that his actions, his tyranny over his people, extended from his ability to see even what the gods could not understand. His overwhelming power created overwhelming isolation for him, but his personal strength did not allow him to abandon his reign or flee from this mission imposed upon him. The reason he favored isolation is because he chose that path and needed to move forward alone. He needed to hate the gods and dislike the people while having the future in mind, so he needed to be isolated. The more favorably he viewed the future of humanity, the further he had to retreat. The only thing he could win was the result of this because, being more than human, he could not interfere with the brilliant course it would bring about. He personally felt that the resulting future would be quite boring, but he decided to stick with his decision to the end.</p><p>Even Enkidu, sharing the same origins, was unable to see the sights his distant gaze was fixed on. Enkidu considered this isolation, his ability to remain distant, as his greatest sincerity. Although he knew the weak, he never looked at them, and although he knew the strong, he never recognized them. Although he should have had none by his side, Enkidu believed that he had sinned by leaving a lasting mark on that integrity.</p><p>During his quest for immortality, he was also obsessed with seeing the end of humanity. Dying would mean abandoning his role, his reign, because he had decided to be the observer and the judge of the people. It was necessary to obtain a durable body that would last until the end of the world so as not to see the daily satisfaction, but the facts, the future of the people and witness its end. He felt real joy for the first time getting it, but the snake snatched it from him in an instant. This made him realize that this was the nature of the world of humanity, what he must observe.</p><p>He realized that he couldn't understand that unique attraction with an eternal body, realizing that immortality was nothing because of the incompleteness of ordinary people and the dream of those who cannot face the end. He decided he didn't need it because his eyes that could foresee the future had no reason to fear death. He could exist at that time, without fading at that time, and still look to the distant future even without experiencing the passage of time. His duty would be fulfilled as long as a hero, the oldest tale of mankind, was passed down through the centuries.</p><p>The future he can see for humanity is that human knowledge continues to expand until they can see even the light from millions of years away. Although it would take so long that his body would rot for a long time, it was an exciting sight for him, but he feels like he must have lost his momentum. Having gathered everything that needed to be collected, he found no more joy at that time. He needed to simply depart with integrity, experiencing death as many times as necessary, reliving and observing again and again until the end of the world and the day when humanity reaches beyond his garden, the planet, to reach the end of heaven and attack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Brunhild found the file of Gilgamesh, and she hesitated.</p><p>She knew how special Gilgamesh was.</p><p>If she chooses him, she knows for sure that Gilgamesh will walk the world of the living once more. Gilgamesh would be free and he could do whatever he wanted.</p><p>But she also knows the impact his arrival will have on the gods.</p><p>She was not lying when she said that Gilgamesh was the favorite of the gods.</p><p>The gods were crazy about that perfect creation. Gilgamesh was beautiful, even more so than Aphrodite herself, and he was extremely powerful, and he had a weapon against the gods.</p><p>It was was the weapon Brunhild wanted.</p><p>The gods knew that Gilgamesh hated them, but they were not even suspicious of her plan to bring in the gods' favorite to kill one of them in Ragnarok.</p><p>Gilgamesh was not only favored, nor was he lacking in suitors.</p><p>Ishtar was crazy about him, or at least she was. Aphrodite was also attracted to the king. Shiva would not hesitate to have the king in his bed and under him. Hermes was another also who seemed delighted with the king. Not to mention Hercules, he was almost obsessed with the Guardian of Humanity.</p><p>There were many gods who would not hesitate to take the opportunity to have the so proud Gilgamesh under them, or goddesses who would not hesitate to also take the opportunity to have a night with the king.</p><p>Perhaps seeing Gilgamesh will make the gods lose at least a little hope and joy.</p><p>Because they knew that a fight against Gilgamesh was a fight that was already lost.</p><p>Gilgamesh was going to be the ace up her sleeve.</p><p>Yes, Gilgamesh was perfect.</p><p>Brunhild did not hesitate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gilgamesh was sitting gracefully in that chair that almost looked like a throne.</p><p>He had his fist on his cheek and his legs were intertwined. His golden hair shone, as did his beautiful crimson eyes.</p><p>Brunhild could understand why the gods desired Gilgamesh, and why they considered him perfect. Despite the couple of times she saw the king, he was always able to steal her breath with his beauty.</p><p>"So why have you called this king, mongrel?"</p><p>"The Ragnarok has begun."</p><p>Brunhild could see how Gilgamesh's crimson eyes widened slightly in shock. Then, she heard his laugh.</p><p>"I'm not surprised! The gods are just insects! Once they get bored, they will destroy their creation!" He laughed, not caring about the fact that he had just insulted the gods. It was well known that Gilgamesh did not respect them.</p><p>Brunhild could hear the hatred in his voice. In truth, Enkidu's death hurt Gilgamesh. Just like the deaths of her Valkyrie sisters are hurting her. But she had to prevent humans from being destroyed.</p><p>"You got my attention, mongrel. Tell me why you call me." He said once he stopped laughing.</p><p>"I made them fight against humans in seven fights that will decide if humans will be destroyed. However, I am concerned that they will do something."</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if they do something." He smiled arrogantly. "The gods play dirty. I already said it, they are insects."</p><p>Brunhild nodded. Remembering the unexpected arrival of Zeus in Adam's fight when it was assumed that the god who was going to fight against the Father of Humanity was Shiva.</p><p>"I think you know the reason why I called you, King Gilgamesh." Before such a person, Brunhild did not dare to disrespect him.</p><p>"You want me to fight."</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"Can I kill my opponent?"</p><p>"In the worst way you want to."</p><p>Gilgamesh smiled, and his smile showed his thirst for blood. Then he started laughing, ecstatic.</p><p>"Oh, killing one of those insects is what I've wanted since what happened with that bitch Ishtar. Mongrel, put my name on that list, this king will teach those insects a lesson."</p><p>"As you order." Brunhild bowed, hiding her distorted, delighted smile.</p><p>Gilgamesh was her ace up her sleeve.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"...And on the human side we have-"</p><p>Heimdall was immediately silent when he saw the name. He started to sweat and babble. He looked to the side of the gods without being able to say a word. His entire being was shaking. He already knew that this was the defeat of the gods.</p><p>"It's good that you weren't able to say my name, I don't want to hear my name leave your lips, <em>insect</em>."</p><p>The appearance of the person was not seen, only a male voice was heard. However, there is no denying that everyone was curious to know who would dare to insult Heimdall like that. The humans were curious, but although the gods felt a familiarity within the voice, they did not hesitate to insult the being that had just insulted Heimdall.</p><p>"I hope you're ready to die under my feet, insect." Said the voice again, not caring about the insults of the gods.</p><p>But little by little, the smoke was leaving, revealing a figure.</p><p>Not caring about anything, the voice spoke, launching his first attack.</p><p>"<strong>Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: O Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, yes, I know. That's not how the Chains of Heaven are called, but I love attacks or names that are long, especially when they have a beautiful meaning (like this one). Also, what can I say, I'm extra XD</p><p>And yes, Gilgamesh is the favorite and most loved by the gods, but Gilgamesh hates them for what they did to his best friend.</p><p>And no, I do not shipp Gilgamesh with Enkidu, I see them only as brothers. Also, I can't see Gilgamesh as the seme. Sorry not sorry.</p><p>Believe me, Gilgamesh won the fight with the god. And the gods are in shock to see him killing a god. And let me tell you, you must imagine a painful and humiliating death. And with Shiva lusting after Gilgamesh, Hercules obsessed with Gilgamesh, and Ishtar all scared to see Gilgamesh.</p><p>Well, I guess you know what I'm going to say. This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it. (And hopefully it's Yaoi if someone decides to adopt it XD)</p><p>Thanks for reading another of my crazy ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>